Behind cold eyes
by JennnyJ
Summary: This is a modern re-telling of Pride and Prejudice, my very first, set in England somewhere between 1990-2000. Same characters, quite different story. Will be filled with both angst, love and disappointments. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Behind cold eyes - a modern re-telling of Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter One: The Bennets**

**Author: JennnyJ**

**Note: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen, I simply borrow her characters for a while  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Bennet!<em>" Fanny Bennet hurried after her husband with cheeks burning red of anticipation just as their second daughter Elizabeth walked down the stairs. The young woman met her father's pleading eyes but shook her head and laughed as she continued towards the kitchen.

One of her youngest sisters, Mary, was already up and seated at the family's piano with a bowl of cereals next to her as she practiced; Elizabeth sent her a smile from where she stood at the refrigerator and it was hesitantly returned.  
>They could both hear how their mother continued her nagging and Mary rolled her eyes, taking a spoonful of her breakfast.<br>"Is it about the rich people?" She asked her elder sister who smiled and sat down at the small breakfast table with a cup of tea in her hand.  
>"What else, dear sister", she said, cupping her hands around the warm cup. "What else?"<br>Mary smiled hollowly and shook her head before she returned to the piano, trying out a new song. Elizabeth listened with a half ear as her sister played whilst her gaze traveled though the room.

"Mornin'", a tired voice greeted them from the door and Lizzie turned her head to send her eldest sister a beaming smile. Jane was still in her pajamas with her blond hair slightly frizzy of sleep, a look which no one could pull of as good as she did.  
>"And what about darling Jane", Fanny Bennet emerged in the other doorway, her husband already pouring himself his second cup of coffee that morning, "how can you not do it for her? With her beauty I know she's meant to find someone rich, why else would she look so good?"<br>"She is your child, my dear", Mr. Bennet said and sat down on the seat next to Lizzie who watched the scene with amused eyes, "of course she is beautiful."  
>Fanny just snickered and put her hands on her hips, eying her husband with growing frustration.<p>

"You _must_ introduce us, Mr. Bennet!" She said, almost stomping her feet in the floor like a spoilt child. "I do not want to see the satisfaction in Mrs. Lucas eyes when she tells me that _her _husband had the guts to introduce their family to them before you! If you do not act upon this soon I'm afraid our marriage will be suffering!"  
>"Well, how fortunate for me then", Mr. Bennet said, slowly taking a sip from his cup, "that I had the pleasure of meeting young Mr. Bingley in town yesterday."<br>Mary stopped playing and both Lizzie and Jane lifted their eyebrows questioningly at him.  
>"What did you say?" Mrs. Bennet asked, not daring to believe her husband. "And do not lie to me mister, you do know my poor nerves."<br>"Oh I'd never lie to you, my love - he said he'd be delighted to make our acquaintance", he shrugged and took another sip from his cup not to show his smile as his wife kissed him on the cheek before she left the kitchen, talking loudly about how jealous Mrs. Lucas would be as she stopped by her hair salon and told her the wonderful news.

"Oh papa!" Elizabeth laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Why do you have to tease her like that, you know how winded up she gets!"  
>Mr. Bennet's eyes shone as he met his favorite daughter's eyes and he sent her a smile.<br>"Do not take away the little fun I have, Lizzie dear", he said, ending his coffee before he stood up again, affectionately ruffling her hair. "Oh, and when Fanny finds out that a certain _Bingley_ might attend the Lucas' party tonight, please tell her that I have changed my mind and that we cannot possibly go."  
>Elizabeth laughed and shook her head at her father's silliness, watching him retire to his study and Jane taking his place with a plate filled to the brim with sandwiches and the rest of the egg and bacon.<br>"How can you possibly be that thin, Jane dear, when you eat almost as much as father?" Lizzie asked and watched in astonishment how her sister started to eat.  
>Jane just smiled, as soon as she had swallowed her first mouthful, and Elizabeth laughed once more before she excused herself and left the kitchen.<p>

"Liz, Lydia has been in there for ages, I have to go to the toilet!" Kitty complained as soon as she saw her sister entering the second floor.  
>"Lydia, let your sister go to the bathroom, you won't get any prettier the more you look in the mirror!" Elizabeth shouted only to be answered with some foul words; Lizzie shook her head and sent Kitty a vague smile. "Sorry sis, you know as well as I how stubborn she can be."<br>Kitty shouted at her one year older sister and pounded the door as Elizabeth continued up to the third and last floor of the family house, she could vaguely hear how Mary had started playing again and it wasn't until she shut the door to her and Jane's shared bedroom that she was greeted by silence.  
>Humming softly to herself she walked over to her computer, scrolled down on her latest story and red the last five, six sentences. With a sigh she sank down onto the chair and erased some of it only to rewrite it again.<br>"You, mister", she said to the story's protagonist and shook her head, "you are far to plain to carry this story all by yourself."

"Elizabeth, you have to change this instant!" Fanny Bennet shouted up the stairs to Elizabeth whom was too captured by her writing to actually listen to her.  
>"Lizzie", Jane's soft voice made her blink and turn her attention to the blond woman who stood in front of the mirror, trying to zip her dress. "Can you help me with this?"<br>Elizabeth nodded and saved the document before she turned off the computer hand helped her sister to zip up. With a yawn she walked over to her closet and took out her favorite green dress, slipping into it without problem.  
>"You know", she said to her sister as she put some pins in her dark hair to keep the soft locks from falling into her eyes when she danced, "you will be breaking countless of hearts tonight, looking like that."<br>Jane just blushed and waved it away; saying that she by far wasn't as pretty as many of the town's girls. Elizabeth shook her head with a smile, knowing that it wasn't true, but tactful enough not to say anything about it – Jane was far too kind and caring to ever think about herself as superior to any woman when talking about beauty.

A quarter past seven the whole Bennet family entered the rather spacey house of the Lucas family and they were welcomed with polite smiles as some hired blokes reached out to take their jackets.  
>Elizabeth thanked them and continued towards the dining room which she knew would be emptied of tables and chairs for this specific event to make sure it would be room enough for dancing.<br>"Lizzie!" The joyful shout came from her best friend, Charlotte Lucas, who made her way through the crowd so that she could pull her in for a hug. "You look amazing!"  
>Elizabeth returned the compliment and searched through the room for the newlings whom the whole town had been gossiping about for the last two weeks.<br>"Are they here?" She asked, loud enough to be heard over the music and Charlotte nodded before she pointed to one of the corners where three people stood, watching the dance with quite different emotions.

"They came only moments ago, Mr. Bingley is the smiling man on the right and on the left is his sister", Charlotte said and Elizabeth looked at the red haired man whose eyes were filled with joy. "He's good for one million dollars a year."  
>"And who is the person looking so bored?" Elizabeth asked, not caring too much about Mr. Bingley's wealth, as she pointed at the tall man who stood next to his gangly friend.<br>"That is his good friend Mr. Darcy", Charlotte giggled and Lizzie lifted her eyebrow as she saw his proud posture, standing there without the slightest hint of a smile upon his lips even though it was a joyfully gathering of people.  
>"Poor thing, he looks as if he'd kill to get away from here", she said with a laugh and Charlotte smiled at her harsh words.<p>

"Bored he might be, but he surely isn't poor!" She said, taking Elizabeth's arm as they started to walk through the room to get a better view of them. "He is just as filthy rich as Mr. Bingley, if not more so, and apparently he owns half of Derbyshire!"  
>Elizabeth couldn't help but look surprised as she couldn't understand how someone so young, she assumed he hadn't reached his thirties yet, could own so much land. However, she soon collected herself and whispered: "I'm most certain it is the miserable part!"<br>And both girls couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter only to be silenced by Fanny Bennet whom took Elizabeth's hand to drag her towards the three people who stood in their corner. After gathering her whole family, Fanny stopped before the newlings whom all looked at them with raised eyebrows and rather surprised eyes.

"Mr. Bingley", Tomas Bennet said and sent him an apologetic look which got unseen by his wife, "may I have the honor to present my wife Fanny and my daughters Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Lydia and Kitty. I suppose you have already met Mr. Lucas' daughter, Charlotte?"  
>Charles Bingley sent them all a beaming smile as he greeted them before introducing his sister and friend, both of them looking rather bored.<br>Elizabeth however, the great people reader she credited herself to be, could see how much warmer his smile was when his eyes met Jane's and she was sure it was mostly to Jane he spoke and not to Mr. Bennet.  
>"Would you dance with me, Miss Bennet?" He suddenly asked and Jane's cheeks turned just as red as his. Elizabeth watched with a smile how the two of them joined the dance floor and the departure of Mr. Bingley was the sign Lydia and Kitty had waited for, they both ran off, giggling as never before as they searched for boys to dance with and with a sigh Mary left her family to see where the Lucas' family might have hid their piano this time.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Bennet", Fanny said with an exalting voice, her eyes following her eldest daughter as she danced with Charles Bingley. "Do you see how perfect they are for one and another? We must find Mrs. Lucas this instance, before she misses it!"  
>Charlotte offered her to help them look for her mother and before Lizzie knew it she was left alone with Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley.<br>"Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?" She asked to break the awkward silence and she could tell he was surprised of being spoken to. He turned his icy eyes towards her, looking her up and down as if judging her.  
>"Not if I can help it", he answered after a while and Caroline smiled where she stood at his side with a hand on his arm. Elizabeth didn't know what to say, surprised that anyone could be so proud that he wouldn't even dance, after a moment she nodded her farewell and left them to be, she wouldn't have a dreary evening just because they choose to.<p>

"Oh, I need some air!" Lizzie laughed as she and Charlotte left the dance floor some hours later.  
>Fanning her face with one hand, Elizabeth opened the door and stepped out in the chill autumn, welcoming the refreshing cold. "I have never seen anyone so happy as Charles Bingley and did you see, this was the third time he danced with Jane!"<br>Charlotte giggled and nodded as she leant towards the wall, the front door still open.  
>"I have never seen so many beautiful women in my life!" A bright voice which couldn't belong to any other than Charles Bingley made the young women fall silent and they moved closer to the open door to better hear the conversation.<p>

"I believe you've captured the only beautiful girl on this party", a dark voice said and Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as she placed it as William Darcy's.  
>"Oh, but her sister, Elizabeth, is very good looking too", Charles said and Lizzie couldn't help but smile at his kindness, the similarities between him and Jane were steadily growing.<br>"I suppose she is endurable, but not enough to tempt me", Darcy said without hesitation and Charlotte put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, one she shook herself free from as she tried to hear what else they'd say, but after a few minutes of silence she had to accept that they had moved on.

"_Endurable!_" She spat, turning to her friend with fiery eyes. "How can someone possibly be so rude, he doesn't even know me?"  
>Charlotte pulled her eyebrows together as she tried to come up with something comforting to say. "See it on the bright side, Lizzie, if he liked you you'd actually have to spend time with him."<br>Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as she nodded.  
>"Yes, I suppose you are right", she said, though she couldn't help but feel how her pride had taken quite a blow. "Come on, we don't want to leave Jane all alone with mama."<br>Charlotte nodded, knowing full well what damage that could make, and they hurried back inside only to find Fanny Bennet praising Jane's beauty to a red-faced Charles Bingley who didn't know what to do but nod, Jane looking ever so embarrassed.

"A few years ago there was this man, I was most sure they'd stay together forever-", Mrs. Bennet started and Elizabeth decided to interrupt as Jane sent her a pleading look.  
>"He wrote her a couple of love letters and there went 'forever'", she said with a slight laugh, accepting a drink from one of the serving boys.<br>Darcy raised his eyebrows as he looked at her in astonishment.  
>"He was surely trying to express his feelings", he talked for the first time since the whole conversation had started, shocking them all, "how would you prefer a man to declare his love if not though poems?"<br>"First of all I'd like him to dance", Elizabeth said, swallowing the last of her drink before she sent him a beaming smile, "even though the woman in question was barely endurable."  
>To her satisfaction she could see a vague blush on the man's cheeks as he realized she must have heard his harsh words earlier and with a last goodbye she turned around and left the party.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is the first time I've ever written anything about Elizabeth Bennet and William Darcy and I hope you like it. If you want to read more, please write a review and don't forget to add this story to your story alerts so you'll be the first ones to read the second chapter.<br>Hugs, Jenn_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Behind cold eyes - a modern re-telling of Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter Two: Netherfield Estate**

**Author: JennnyJ**

**Note: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen, I simply borrow her characters for a while**

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth Bennet, what exactly were you thinking, leaving the Lucas' party with such a fuss and at such an early hour?" Fanny Bennet scolded her child the moment she stepped through the front door, her cheeks red as a result of the exiting evening at the Lucas' mixed with a bit too much whine. "You never saw when Jane and Bingley danced to the last song and now when they've exchanged numbers I'm sure he will fall for her in no time!"<p>

"Mama!" Jane complained, her face taking on a more pink tone as she stepped out of her high heels, massaging her sore feet. Elizabeth just laughed as she ate the last ice-cream and put the now empty carton onto the table.  
>"I think Charlie is a wonderful guy", she said to Jane, her smile slowly fading away as her thoughts wandered off to his dark haired friend. "Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, is far too proud for his own good"<p>

"Why would you say that, Lizzie?" Jane asked in a surprise tone, even though she hadn't exchanged more than a few, polite words with Charles' friend she couldn't for the world see why Elizabeth would dislike him. As she waited for an answer, Jane opened the front door to let the rest of her family, who were all chatting along, into the . Bennet had to silence them all before Elizabeth could tell them about the conversation she had accidentally overheard and when she had finished her story, the author within her might have exaggerated just a tiny bit, her whole family agreed that Mr. Darcy was indeed a proud and insufferable man. Though, Jane prompted that if he got to know Lizzie he'd immediately change his mind.

On the following day the dark sky seemed to reflect the mood of almost everyone in the Bennet family except for those who didn't drink or left the party early, such as Mary and Elizabeth, and Jane whom still walked around on clouds, waiting for a phone call from a certain red-haired man.  
>Three times during the midday had someone called the family, different people each time, and the last one to call had almost been shouted at from Mrs. Bennet whom was upset that Charles Bingley had not yet called her eldest child.<br>Well, she did have quite a hangover too and that certainly didn't make her any happier.

The fourth time, however, Jane was the one to pick up the phone and Elizabeth watched from the stairs how her eyes lit up and a vague smile spread across her lips.  
>The phone call didn't last for long and as soon as the blond beauty said good bye the whole family, except for Mr. Bingley whom didn't want anything to do with such silly business, asked her question after question without giving her any time to answer them.<p>

"Yes, it was Charles", she finally said, silencing all of them, before she started to walk up the stairs. "He wishes to show me around his land since both of us enjoy spending time outside."  
>"But Jane, it is freezing outside!" Elizabeth said, following her closely up the stairs. "Remember to dress warmly, you've recently been sick and you know how easy it comes back."<br>"Nonsense", Mrs. Bennet said and clasped her hands, "dress pretty my dear, I'll find you your finest autumn jacket – the blue one, you remember?"  
>"Mama!" Elizabeth started to complain, knowing full well that if Jane would be walking around the grounds of Netherfield in hours she would most definitely fall ill again.<p>

"Stop it Lizzie", Fanny shushed, waving her off, "another outburst from you and I'll send you to your room-"  
>"That might have worked when I was twelve, mom, but I'll turn twenty-one in three months, you know as well as I-", Elizabeth started with a damping mood, regretting more and more that she and her sister had chosen to come home during the schools winter break.<br>"Lizzie, please", Jane put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with pleading eyes, "do not fight her, I'll make sure I have my warmest clothes underneath and then both you and mama will be happy."  
>With a sigh she obeyed her elder sister and followed her silently to their room to make sure that she, indeed, dressed warmly.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow something from my closet?" Elizabeth asked, watching Jane as she put her jeans on and buttoned her black blouse. With a shake of her head she turned around and gathered her long hair in a neat bun.  
>"No thanks Lizzie, it will just be a short walk", she said with a smile before she walked back down to ask their parents for permission to borrow the car.<p>

Biting her lip in thought, Elizabeth left their room and walked down to the kitchen just in time to hear how Tomas Bennet explained that he'd have to take the car to a mechanic today as it had some trouble starting.  
>"I'm sure it will survive the short detour to Netherfield on your way to town Mr. Bennet", Fanny said, helping Jane with the thin jacket, "though I'm afraid we won't be able to come and get you later, Jane dear."<br>Elizabeth didn't say anything as she saw the look in her mother's eyes, it was the one she always had when she was playing matchmaker to someone of her daughters.

All four sisters later watched how Jane and Mr. Bennet stepped in to the old van and drove away.  
>Hardly had they left the porch before Lydia and Kitty fell in a fit of laughter only to chase each other up the stairs to their own room where they most certainly would continue their gossiping about the different dance partners they had yesterday.<br>Mary just rolled her eyes and walked back to the piano whilst Lizzie watched how her mother asked their maid to bring in the laundry as it looked like it would rain later on.

"Mama, why are you doing this?" She asked after a while and Fanny sighed at her.  
>"For this once you'll just have to wait and see, Lizzie", she said as she walked past her to the living room. "I'd say he'll call again around dinner time."<br>Elizabeth just shook her head and walked up to her and Jane's room only to sit and stare through the window at the dark clouds gathering over the sky, a worried wrinkle between her brows.

Not for the first time, though it didn't happen very often, Fanny Bennet was proven right when Charles Bingley called – just as they had finished their early meal.  
>Though everyone rushed for the phone, Elizabeth was the fastest and therefore the one to answer, much to her sisters and mother's annoyance.<br>"_Lizzie_?" Charles voice was filled with worry and Elizabeth paled fast as she realized something must have happened to Jane.  
>"Please, Bingley", she said as she motioned for her family to give them some privacy, though no one of them moved as much as an inch. "Tell me, what's happened? And please, try and calm down."<p>

"As, as we were walking", she could hear how he swallowed, "it started raining, though Jane said she didn't mind some rain – I should have insisted, but she really wanted to see the river and I simply couldn't-"  
>"<em>Charles" <em>  
>He started to excuse himself asLizzie interrupted his rambling and if she wasn't so worried for her sisters health Lizzie would have found it very cute. "Please tell me, what's wrong?"<br>"She has fever, I do not know how high", Charles said with a low voice. "I know you would probably want her to come home immediately but I thought that maybe, since she wouldn't be a problem, that maybe-"

"It would be wonderful if she could stay at your place until the fever disappears, Charles", Elizabeth said, sending her father a worried look. "I'm sure she'll have it much better there than at home, she does tend to get very high fever so I'd suggest that you try and get her some water, and maybe Dr Lucas can come and look at her?"  
>Charles agreed and they both said good bye before they hung up.<p>

"Did you hear that Mr. Bennet", Fanny exclaimed with bright eyes, "Jane will be staying at Netherfield for I don't know how long!"  
>"Mama!" Lizzie couldn't understand how this, of all things, could make her mother smile. "Jane is <em>ill <em>how can this be something for you to celebrate?"  
>She stormed up the stairs and could hear how her mother shouted after her:<br>"Give it a few days Lizzie and Mr. Bingley will be head over heels in love with her!"  
>With growing anger Elizabeth pulled a sweater over her head before she hurried down again, stepping into her shoes and taking her jacket and a cap.<p>

"For heaven's sake, Elizabeth", Mr. Bennet said as he saw her daughter's upset face. "Where are you going at this time of the day?"  
>"I'm going to make sure that my sister get better", she said, sending him an angry glare – why wasn't he worried too? Didn't he remember how it was last time Jane had fever? "I do not know when I come back, but do not try and stop me – I <em>will <em>go even though I might ruin mamas plans."  
>Mr. Bennet just kissed her forehead and sent her a vague smile.<br>"Remember, she'll have to drink much water", he said and watched his favorite daughter walk through the door with determined steps.

Thankfully to Elizabeth it didn't rain as she walked the five miles* to the big Netherfield estate, though the road was muddy and as she stood on the doorstep she knew that her pants looked horrible and that the rain filled air had made her hair slightly frizzy.  
>With cheeks burning red from her long walk she took a calming breath and knocked on the grand door.<br>There took a few minutes before the door slowly opened and to her great surprise, because she had expected Charles Bingley to greet her, she saw a tall man with dark, tousled hair and bright blue eyes which stared at her in shock.  
>"Miss Elizabeth?" The dark voice was filled with concern and she could see how he pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you-"<p>

"I'm sorry that I'm ruining your day by my presence", she said with a frown, not liking the way his gaze had stopped at her muddy pants, "I'm here to see Jane."  
>"Have you walked here, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked quietly.<br>"Please, my sister?" She didn't have time to talk to Mr. Darcy, as she was sure that he was searching for as many things as possible to criticize her for.  
>What would never enter her wildest dreams, though, was that when she was showed to Jane's side, all William Darcy could think of was how beautiful her green eyes were when she was worried and how healthy she had looked with her cheeks reddened by the cool air.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well, I might tell you all that English isn't my 1 language, so therefore it might be some misspelling and wrong use of grammar, though I hope it doesn't bother your reading. If you want to read more, please write a review about your thoughts and don't forget to add this story to your story alerts so you'll be the first <em>_to read the third chapter._

_Hugs, Jenn_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Behind cold eyes - a modern re-telling of Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter Three: Surprise, Surprise! **

**Author: JennnyJ**

**Note: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen, I simply borrow her characters for a while**

* * *

><p>"Oh Lizzie", Jane smiled weakly as her sister sank down onto the bed, placing her hand on Jane's forehead. "I'm so glad you are here."<br>"Hush", Elizabeth stroke her hair and tried not to show her how worried she was, it felt like her sister was burning up and her eyes were slightly glazed. "You need to rest, Dr. Lucas is very busy tonight but he promised he'd step by the first thing tomorrow morning"

"Liz, are you mad at me? I know you were right and-", Jane started only to be silenced by her sister's warm laugh.  
>"No Jane", she said with a gentle smile, her eyes glittering with sudden mischief. "I'm not mad at you, I've heard people do silly things when they are in <em>looove<em>"  
>Jane blushed deeply and was about to protest when they heard a vague knock on the door, both sisters turned their gaze to Charles Bingley whom stood in the doorway with a worried smile.<p>

"I'm so sorry if I disturbed your conversation", he said with a slight blush, not knowing quite where he should look, "I thought maybe Jane would like something to dampen her fever? I brought some water too."  
>Elizabeth smiled and rose from the bed to give them some privacy and on the way out she patted Charles shoulder, sending him an encouraging smile before she walked on.<p>

Slowly shutting the door, she could hear their gentle conversation and her smile broadened when she thought about the pair which even though they met barely 48 hours ago already seemed very fond of each other.  
>With a sigh she continued down the stairs, for the first time really admiring the big house and the beautiful paintings which covered the walls.<br>It was a bit hesitant she walked towards the front door, not really wanting to leave her sister all alone though she knew she couldn't stay forever.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy's voice was once again filled with surprise as he watched her put her coat on and stepping in to her shoes. "Where are you going?"  
>He stood in the doorway to the living room with his head slightly tilted to one side and his question was rewarded with a slight smile which made him feel strangely warm.<br>"It is getting both late and dark", Elizabeth answered though she was surprised he even cared to ask. "I must be getting home; I wouldn't want to ruin your day totally, would I?"

"You wouldn't", Darcy answered without thinking and Lizzie raised her eyebrows.  
>"Well, good", she said and placed a dark curl behind her ear before she looked towards the front door. "Tell Jane I said good bye and please, thank Charles for taking such good care for her – I'm sure that she'll recover much faster here than back home. If it wouldn't be too much of a bother I'm thinking of paying her a visit tomorrow."<p>

Darcy smiled slightly at Elizabeth's clear concern for her sisters' well being but as she opened the door to walk back home he said something that surprised them both.  
>"There is a spare bedroom next to Jane's", he said. "No one would mind if you borrowed it for the night."<br>Elizabeth laughed for herself, a sound that made Darcy's heart beat harder against his ribs, and then she closed the door before she slowly walked closer to him.

"And you are sure that my very presence wouldn't bother you?" She asked with her eyebrows raised, a teasing glint in her beautiful green eyes. "I'm well aware that some people find me barely endurable."  
>Darcy paled remarkably and opened his mouth only to shut it again without anything being said, he thought about his harsh words the night before and for a second he wished he'd never said them.<p>

Elizabeth just laughed at him, thanking him for the offer before she walked up the stairs to ask for Charles permission to stay.

William Darcy just stood there, watching her disappear, until Caroline Bingley called for him and he closed his eyelids, taking a calming breath before he returned to his girlfriend who was waiting for him in the living room.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter was really short but I thought that if I write shorter chapters I'll be able to update more often and there for you won't have to wait so long for updates. I don't know, what did you think of Darcy and Caroline being an item? I'd very much like to read your thoughts about this so please - if you want a fourth chapter - review! Oh, and don't forget to put this to your Story Alert list.<br>Hugs, Jenn _


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Behind cold eyes - a modern re-telling of Pride and Prejudice**

**Chapter Four: A warning**

**Author: JennnyJ**

**Note: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen, I simply borrow her characters for a while**

* * *

><p>Soon it was all settled, Elizabeth would sleep in the guest room next to Jane and even though she insisted she didn't have to; Charles borrowed her some of his sisters old clothes so that she wouldn't have to walk around in her muddy pants.<br>After checking on Jane for the fourth time, only to find her fast asleep, Elizabeth decided to join the company down stairs so she carefully closed the door to her sister's room and walked down the stairs.  
>Caroline Bingley's old clothes had a shade of purple which made her feel quite uncomfortable and as she entered the living room, which was almost third times the size of their living room back home, she kept tugging the sleeves.<p>

"Ah, Lizzie!" Charles exclaimed with a broad smile, looking up from their game of cards. "How's Jane, does she need anything? Purple is however, a great color on you, doesn't you agree Will?"  
>Elizabeth blushed slightly as she saw how Darcy gave her a skeptical once over, however she didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing how much his behavior hurt her so she lifted her head and forced herself to stop tugging the far too long sleeves.<p>

"Jane was fast asleep when I left her", she answered Charles with a vague smile, she tried to look interested as he continued their small conversation but she had already caught sight of the grand bookshelf which covered one of the walls, filled to the brim with books.  
>"It's okay Charles, I know you had no idea she would catch a cold that fast and believe me – you are not to be blamed, if there is someone who should be feeling sorry then it is our mother", she said, interrupting him in his worries about her sisters health, "tell me, would you mind if I looked through some of your books?"<p>

Both Darcy and Caroline looked up from their game with raised eyebrows, the later looking more irritated than the first whom once again found himself surprised by Elizabeth Bennet's frankness.  
>"Why yes, of course", Charles said, taking on a slightly pink tone as he realized he'd hardly been talking about nothing else than Jane Bingley since the moment he met her. "Help yourself, if you don't mind, I think I'll join my sister and Will in their game."<br>Elizabeth just smiled and said it was okay before she walked over to the books, her fingertips following each title on the books as she red them.

"So, you enjoy reading?" William Darcy surprised her by suddenly standing next to her chair, his blue eyes fixed upon her face as she carefully placed a finger on the page she was reading not to forget where she was. She lifted an eyebrow and tried not to laugh at his blank face.  
>"Nah, I like to look at the pictures", she said with a slight smile before returned to the story.<p>

"That book doesn't have any pict-", Darcy started before he fell quiet as he understood that she was just teasing him, with a look over his shoulder he sat down onto the chair next to hers, "why would you stay here, Miss Elizabeth, if you believe that neither I nor Caroline likes you?"  
>Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows once again and put the book in her lap before she turned to him, actually taken aback that he'd say something like that.<p>

"So, Caroline doesn't like me either?" She asked and she could see how Darcy's eyebrows almost formed a single line as he realized just what he'd said. Never the less, Elizabeth didn't give him time to answer her question since it didn't surprise her too much. "I'm willing to suffer a bit because I know that my sister needs me and I won't leave her in this state no matter how much you and your girlfriend detest me."

"She is not my-", Darcy started only to fall silent, he rose from his chair and with a slight nod he left the room in a hurry, leaving Elizabeth alone to her own confused amusement.  
>Not a minute later, Caroline Bingley entered the quiet room.<p>

"Eliza", Caroline said with a cold smile as she stopped before the bookshelf, looking as if she was searching among the books even though both of them knew that all her senses was turned to the dark haired woman.  
>"I'd like you to call me Elizabeth, please", Elizabeth answered with a polite tone even though she was getting quite irritated for being interrupted in her reading all the time.<p>

Caroline didn't care but her temper was running low so she turned around.  
>"I do not know what you've said to my dear William", she started as she walked closer to her. "But I've fought for him for a <em>long<em> _time_ and I'm not prepared to lose him just as I've finally won him over and I will most certainly not lose him to someone as plain as you."  
>Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh and it was something that turned Caroline's face even redder and redder since she couldn't see the fun in her words.<p>

"I can assure you, _Caroline_", Elizabeth said as she had finally calmed down, "that you can keep the pompous Mr. Darcy all to yourself, I wouldn't want him for all the books in Britain and I must say that from what I've seen, you two make a wonderful couple."  
>Caroline Bingley wasn't as calmed by that answer as she'd want to be but she started to regain the control of her emotions again and walked towards the door only to stop with her hand on the doorknob.<p>

"This was a warning, Eliza", she said and opened the door, casting a glimpse at the dark haired beauty, "if I find you flirting with my boyfriend, or anything like that, I'll most certainly do something we'll both regret. William Darcy is _mine_."  
>Elizabeth tried to suppress a smile as she made a salute. "You have my very word I won't as much as bat my eyes at him."<br>Caroline rolled her eyes and left the room with her head lifted in pride, Elizabeth just watched her leave and with a laugh she returned to her book.  
>"That woman is a wonder", she said to herself, smiling at the very idea that there would be anything between her and Darcy. Well, other than a mutual disliking for one and another.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, it really makes me happy to know that people actually reads this! Um, it seemed like most of you didn't like the thought of DarcyCaroline (believe me, I don't like it either) but it is mostly to give the story a new twist (it seems like it isn't that many D/C stories out there) and trust me - it will probably end as fast as it started. Anyhow, I'd very much like to hear what you think about this so please; review!  
>Hugs, Jenn <em>


End file.
